rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
James Foster
James Foster is the newly elected leader of the Tarantula Mercenary Corps, having previously served as a right-hand man to the organization's last leader. Appearance Foster keeps his hair short and well kept, and remains cleanly shave to maintain a sense of cleanliness and uniformity, standing at 6'1. His pilot suit is the standard for Tahc YWBR Mech operators, although without most of the livery and flair as the Tarantulas currently do not affiliate themselves with any major power. A standard cooling vest layered over the drab olive jumpsuit serves as a method to keep the pilot cool when waste heat floods the cockpit after prolonged weapon discharges. His targeting-uplink helmet has a large, brown tarantula painted onto it, it's legs spreading across the entirety of the scalp. Personality Placing the objective over all else and putting work over play, Foster was the perfect candidate for company leadership. He plays around little, unlike his underlings, and prefers to utilize straightforward, efficient tactics in order to minimize casualties. Incredibly intelligent, often called "too smart to be a Mech pilot" by his subordinates, he can easily craft a battle plan in the field or lead his men with extreme micromanagement in the field via command console, making him the premier commander of the somewhat unintelligent organization. Weapons For a sidearm, he carries around a United Engineering Mark 3 gauss pistol, usually on an external holster. He can hit targets fairly consistently, but as expected of a Mech pilot he is less at home in the field and more at home behind the wheel of a giant walking death machine. G63-DDJF 'Rolling Thunder' His Mech of choice is a heavily modified custom 65-ton G-63DD Mobile Weapons Platform, sporting three rotary-barrel 120mm autocannons which fire armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding-sabot (APFSDS) rounds. Utilizing special, disposable counterweights to stabilize the unbalanced nature of an asymmetrical heavy cannon loadout, it avoids the primary flaw plaguing the mass-market model, being that loss of the left side torso could knock the engine out and immobilize the machine. Each cannon is equipped with double heat sink systems to vent excess waste heat generated by these cannons, allowing for longer sustained fire before critical heat levels are reached and the Mech shuts down to prevent internal damage such as skeleton warping and ammunition cook offs. Armor has been increased to 11 tons of synthetic, composite fiber-gemstone weave armor plating, with additional reactive armor bricks lining exposed actuators and joints to defend from infantry attacks. Even though it is intended to be a direct fire support platform, it can hold its own in a fight with a force at least twice it's size thanks to these upgrades. His personal model also includes a cockpit-mounted command console which features UAV or satellite uplinks and live positioning updates from all allies with proper marking equipment. History He became a Mech pilot at age 18, using a modified A-5 Guardian for lifting large loads for United Engineering until he got an offer from a childhood friend to join up with his newly formed mercenary corps. Fifteen years later, his friend was killed by forces unknown during a routine training exercise, propelling him to total leadership. Since then, he has actively pursued government work and sponsorship, something the previous leader plainly tried to avoid. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters